The Middle Atlantic NMR facility was established to provide a regional center for service training, and development in field NMR as applied to biological problems. Typical problems include the elucidation of enzyme structure, enzyme mechanism, DNA and RNA structure and the measurement of phosphorylated metabolite concentration in cells, organs and intact animals in order to study the regulation of metabolism and study the effct of drugs on the metabolism.